The invention disclosed herein pertains to segmented displays arranged to depict seven-segment digits, letters of the alphabet and symbols and wherein the segments can be made selectively visible or invisible to effectuate having the same display adaptable to represent any digit from 0-9 and any letters of the alphabet, for example.
The basic concept of a display device which may have its segments easily changed by hand in order to display the numerals 0-9 is known. Displays of this type are useful where changes must be made relatively frequently in numbers or letters such as in signs that display prices or other alphanumeric values.